whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Combination Disciplines (VTM)
Here is a comprehensive list of the known Combination Discipline powers. Overview The combos presented below are organized according to the highest level discipline involved in their creation. The higher the discipline powers involved, the higher its "rank". Rank 1 Combos Rank 2 Combos Rank 3 Combos Rank 4 Combos Rank 5 Combos Rank 6 Combos Rank 7 Combos Rank 8 Combos Rank 9 Combos References Goddess Among Beasts Hand of the Master Artisan Eye for the Weakness of Steel Nikolai Steen's Acuity Blood Apocrypha Pulse of Undeath Ears of the Bat Stone Sight Guardian Vigil Scalpel Tongue The Humberside Panic Waking Dream Lifesong The Rod Raw Rending Tenebrous Veil Bird in Ear Steal the Terrible Swiftness Spirit Tracking Doubletalk Eyes of Blades Blessing's Warning Random Patterns Measure the Will Tune Out Bloodied Hands I Know Honeyed Words Impeccable Manners Thaumaturgical Sight Blood Sight Scent of Caine Mystic Sight Chain of Slavery Glare of Truth See the True Shape Quick Sight Quickened Instincts Forced March Leaps and Bounds Shadow Feint Command the Swarm Malkav's Pavlovian Response Haunting Seduction Mind Strike Stunning Awe True Tongue Echo of the Subtle Vizier The Shoulders of Atlas Effigy of the Sculpted Tomb Vicente de las Navas de Tolosa’s Holy Shield King of the Hill Fenrir's Talons Blood Pearl Clarity of Emptiness Leer of Hades Memory Rift Wolf's Lament Veil the Sin Gazing into the Abyss Soul Stain Fear of the Dark Smothering Darkness Flaying Touch Retaliatory Terror Suck it up Blood Thorns Devil's Mark Test the Road Call upon the Blood Mask of Cathay Chaining the Beast Aspect of the Beast Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Bestial Presence Power Animal Aura of Accursed Rage Mortal Terror Under the Skin Shared Strength Madman's Quill Catch a Whiff of Madness Slenderman Shadowed Eyes Enhance Sensation Hindsight Name the Fallen Record/Recall Sensation Burning Wrath Retain the Quick Blood Eventide Strength I am Legion Fires of the Abyss Bulgroth's Exquisite Torture Sensory Overload Days of Passions Past Maddening Halo Phobic Affliction Rando Mortal Skin Smiling Jack's Trick Shroud of Absence Witness of Ahriman Denial of Aphrodite's Favor Reluctant Performance Artist Empower Minion Beast's Vigor Lessons in the Steel Komnenos’s Honor Aegis of Entropy Bagman's Shelter I Am The Keystone Torpid Hibernation Wound Sculpting Fountain of Ill Humours Silent Voice Eyes of a Thousand Shades Ward the Soul's Sanctity Soul Sculpting Crcumspect Revelation Iron Facade Flesh Wound Celebrity Dark Father's Stigmata Iron Heart Command the Wary Beast Divine Aura Mover and Shaker Bliss Give 'Em Hell Inspire Greatness Beneath Contempt Serpent's Numbing Kiss Shared Entombment Ennoia's Mastery Tree Meld Stone Meld Sanguinary Expulsion Body Armory Righteous Gaze The Iron Glare One of Us Creepy Clown Coat True Love's Face Dark Steel Armor of the Abyss Livia Yorke's Ouroboros Quicksilver Contemplation Flesh of Wind and Water Wintering King of the Beasts Alpha Glint Scourge the Thrall Animal Magnetism Feral Imbuing Enhance the Wild Ride Loki's Gift Revoke the Gift of Adam Mind of the Wilds Beast's Communion Heart's Desire Whispers of Loathing Prophecy Telepathic Command Mind's Eye Sound of a Breaking Oath Soul Painting Anticipatory Visage Anticipatory Locution Masque of Judas Command From Afar Shadow Looking Glass Truth of Blood Eyes of Alamut Eye of Unforgiving Heaven Ze Monkey's Paw Screams Made Real Do As I Say, Not As I Say Chaos Fold Mood Shift Lucinde's Revenge Aura of Inescapable Truth Moment of Grace Ignore Me Falconer’s Dive Sympapthetic Agony Claw Immunity Brace for Impact Shatterproof Carry The Mountain’s Burden Sutekh Fathers Anubis Rescue Beacon Scourge of Alecto Distant Friend Internet Famous Bear's Skin See the Reflected Form Badger's Hide Quickshift Shape of All Beasts Pater Szlachta Baal's Sight Blood Tempering Typhonic Beast Hatch the Viper Theft of Will Penitent Resilience Respite of Lucidity Cloak the Beast Call the Wild Hunt Unchain the Wrathful Beast Read the Winds Spectral Puppeter Charon's Oar Psychic Double Focused Reflexes Nightmare Curse Craft Ephemera Sharing the Masters Vigor Approximation of Loyalty Absolute Eminence of Shade Conquering Blood The Seventh Chinese Brother Awaken the Slumbering Curse Vanishing Forbidden Zone Haunted Place Diplomat's Boon Draught of the Soul Esprit de Corps Shattered Fog Instantaneous Transformation Sawafi’s Form Weigh the Heart Remote Access Buffer The Beast’s Transmogrification The False Drink Lesser Rite of Summoning Birth the Vozhd Chain the Enlightened Becoming Kupala Corpse Projection Shadow Mark Beast Meld Halo of Steel Unassailable Parry Martyr's Resilience The Illness Unveiled Jaws of the Dracon Blessed Resilience Elemental Stoicism The Bloodsoaked Saint’s Resurrection Category:Combo Discipline (VTM)